slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śluzak wody
Śluzak Wody '- to jeden ze śluzaków pięciu żywiołów. Włada potężną siłą wód, woda którą tworzy jest w stanie zniszczyć nawet jaskinię. Występowanie Zamieszkiwał wyspę na środku morza z jednej z jaskiń,'' gdzie były rzeki, a dokładniej pieczarę odpływu. Wygląd '''Protoforma W protoformie jest niebieski, posiada jakby hełm na którym są wyrostki o kształcie trójkątów. Na głowie ma błękitne znamiona o kształcie trójkątów. Śluzak na jednym ze znamieniu ma mały róg tak samo jak po boku głowy. Po boku głowy ma zaokrągloną skórę. Ma niebieskie oczy. Śluzak ma charakterystyczny zaokrąglony ząb wystając z górnej szczęki. Ma jasną twarz i brzuszek. Na brzuszku posiada trzy kreski lub wielkie łuski. Łapki ma ostrzej zakończone w kolorze błękitnym. Na łapach posiada błonę dzięki którym prawdopodobnie szybko pływa. Na plecach również posiada błonę. Na ogonie śluzaka są dwie kreski, przez którą prawdopodobnie tworzy wodę. Jego wygląd przypomina wzory Greckie. thumb|274px|Przestawienie żywiołu wody na tarczy hologramowej (Kliknij aby zobaczyć animacje) 'Transformacja' Po transformacji kształtem ciała przypomina Blastipede`a jest cały niebieski. Jego twarz i brzuch są jasno błękitne, na brzuchu również posiada kreski lub łuski, które ma też w protoformie. Śluzak ma niebieskie oczy. Na jego głowie jest coś podobnego do niebieskiego hełmu, na którym są błękitne trójkątne znamiona. Na jednym ze znamion jest róg oraz dwa rogi na bokach głowy. Jego głowa jest zaokrąglona, tył głowy jest wydłużony i wygładzony, a po boku posiada jak by uszy. Jego łapy są zgrubione oprócz łokci gdzie są chudsze. Po przemianie zyskuje na łapach ma jasno niebieskie kolce zakończone niebieską barwą. Na plecach posiada wygładzone kolce, na których jest trochę błękitnej skóry. Od kolców ciągnie się jasna błona aż do ogona. Ogon jest cienki i jasno niebieski, na błonach są trójkątne błękitna skóra. Śluzak po przemianie zostawia wodą ścieżkę. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' * thumb|270px|Sluzak wodyW protoformie tworzy sporo wody. * Potrafi stworzyć potężny strumień wody, dzięki któremu może "latać" dzięki ciśnieniu wody. *Pluje strumieniem wody, często dla zabawy lub dla obrony. 'Transformacja' *'Spadek '- robi wielką falę, która może zalać dane tereny. *Tsunami-Po transformacji, pluje strumieniem wody, która może zalać jaskinię. *Pluje strumieniem wody, gasząc ogień. *'Tsunamopunch' - wysyła ogromną ścianę wody która uderza w cel. *'Ultratide' - pieni się bańkami pełnymi masywnych sztormów lub przepływów w dowolnym kierunku. *'Megastorm' - atakuje przeciwnika ulewną burzą z deszczem, śniegiem z deszczem, gradem i śniegiem. Historia 'Filmy' *Pierwszy raz pojawi się w filmie ,,Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów``. Zamieszkiwał wodne jaskinie, do czasu aż został znaleziony przez Dr. Blakka i zghulowany, dla Goona, lecz później został uzdrowiony przez Medyka. *W trzecim filmie "Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown" miał być wykorzystany do zniszczenia Slugterry. Również zatopił jaskinie oraz został złapany przez Sedo oraz Ładuj i Strzelaj. 'Sezon 4' *Widoczny jest w odcinku "Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa", gdzie razem z innymi Śluzakami Żywiołów otwiera portal do Wschodniego Królestwa. *W odcinku "Cesarz" zostaje użyty przez Cesarza do zasilenia jego maszyny. *W odcinku "Dama i Miecz" Eli wystrzeliwuje go, aby ugasił ogień w Grocie Peach Blossom Spring. *W odcinku "Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy" razem z resztą Śluzaków Żywiołów (oprócz Śluzaka Energii) zasila Bramę, więżąc Cesarza. Występy 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" (debiut). *"Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown" 'Sezon 4' *"Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa" *"Cesarz" *"Dama i Miecz" *"Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy" Ciekawostki *Kiedy ten śluzak zostaje zghulowany, ghulują się śluzaki wody oraz lodu. *Prawdopodobnie umie transformować po wodą tak jak AquaBeek, Makobreaker i Mimikiy. *Jest jedynym Śluzakiem Pięciu Żywiołów który niema nóg (bo ma płetwę jak u syreny). *Kiedy zostanie zmieniony w Ghula śluzaka wody zwykła niebieska woda zmienia się w Mroczną Wodę. *W filmie "Return of the Elemntals" pojawiła się pewna sprzeczność: po zghulowaniu Śluzaka powietrza wśród zghulowanych gatunków wymieniono Bubbaleone'y, a z kolei po zghulowaniu Śluzaka wody Bubbaleone'y dopiero uległy zghulowaniu. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Śluzaki 5 żywiołów Kategoria:Legendarne Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzak wody Kategoria:Kord (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a (dawniej) Kategoria:Śluzogwardziści (Wschód) Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo)